


A Very Tacky Christmas Tree

by bar_wench



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Sex, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what this even is, J2, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mistletoe, Newly weds, Sad jared, Teasing, cute couple, festive, festive fluff, grinch, i was feeling festive and had twenty minutes to kill, jared Padalecki and Jensen ackles - Freeform, jensen being a bit grinchy, not properly upset don't worry, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_wench/pseuds/bar_wench
Summary: Jensen struggles to fully appreciate the tree his husband picked out and the two share a few sweet moments.





	

   Kicking the door shut behind him, Jensen grinned at his goofy husband who came bounding down the stairs clutching a very tacky glass peacock. He shook his head, biting his tongue so as not to disrupt Jared’s personal festivities.  
“Look! I found it in that box of odd ornaments we got at the yard sale last week - isn't it stunning?” As he stared down from where he stood halfway up the rickety staircase, Jensen couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. He noticed that the rich, earthy greens and golds glittering in the birds tail feathers mirrored the flecks of colour in his husband’s mesmerising irises. “Can we _please_ hang it on the tree?” Jensen was dragged out of his stupor by his husbands pleading.  
“Pride of place. Anything for you baby.” Jared leapt down the stairs and wrapped himself around Jensen, muffled laughs coming from within the mess of Christmas jumpers and hugs.  
Jared pulled away and grabbed the groceries from Jensen and chucking them near enough to the kitchen that it could be forgotten about until later, he laced their fingers together and pointed his peacock towards the mistletoe conveniently hung above. The shorter man smiled and wrapped his free arm around Jared's waist, pulling him in and pressing their lips together gently. Jared leant against him, trailing kisses down his neck.  
“Later,” Jensen promised. “I want to see this tree. Did you end up getting a real one or artificial?” Jared winked at him and smirked mischievously. Jensen groaned.  
   As the pair turned the corner into the living room, Jared bounced towards the hideous creation and looped the huge ornament around a spangly plastic branch; the branches were mainly shades of dark green, accompanied by streaks of white, gold and red, all of which lit up. Just when Jensen thought it couldn't get any worse, Jared flicked a switch and thousands of tiny white balls erupted from the top of the tree only to be sucked in by a vacuum at the bottom and shot back into the air.  
“Wow… It – snows?” Jensen queried.  
“It's amazing, isn't it! So unique!”  
“That's one word for it…” Jensen replied.  
Jared's face fell. “You don't like it,” he said, his voice rising at the end as his bottom lip quivered.  
“No, baby, I love it! I just had to take a moment to really… see how much I loved it. And if it makes you happy, it's nothing less than perfect.” He was thinking on his feet and desperately trying to avoid upsetting his husband; recently anything could set him off, and Jensen was baffled as to why.  
   Jared's pout was replaced with a shy smile and he tugged Jensen over towards to the couch; he perched on the arm and cheekily squeezed Jensen's butt as the older man looked lovingly down at him. He pulled him down for a quick kiss, which became a longer kiss, which became hands in hair and slow, tender embraces, which became hands _everywhere_ and a frantic, carnal need for each other and to be as close as possible, to touch each other with every inch of their bodies, but it still wasn't enough. Jared put one hand behind him and felt for the plump cushions. Jensen felt him leaning back and pushed him, lifting him at the waist slightly and positioning him on the worn old settee. He clambered up and towered over him, grinning wickedly; he lifted the muscular young mans shirt up so as to lay kisses from his chest to just above the waistband of his jeans. He hands slowly came down to unbutton his trousers and he flicked his eyes up to see Jared twisting his head in impatience and desperation. Jensen snorted before regaining focus on the task at hand. He pulled the tight trousers down an inch or two so as to have easier access to Jared's underwear, and as he reached inside, he felt his partner’s hand grip his hair and he smiled knowing what his slow, drawn out efforts were doing to the poor boy. He relished in teasing Jared, be it a cheeky jibe while doing idle chores every now and again, or… this. As he wrapped his hand around the throbbing member in Jared's pants, a cold, wet nose whacked his face and a slobbery kiss brought him back to reality.  
“Cas!” He exclaimed. “Really? Now? You ignored me when I came home, but now you want attention?” Jared sat up, moaning, doing up his trousers and glowering at the huge border collie, absentmindedly rubbing the shaggy creatures butt just above his tail while he threw himself at the two boys who sat looking rather dazed.  
Jared turned and laid down with his Jensen's lap. Jensen ran his fingers through the mop of silky hair and grabbed the television remote, flicking through the channels until he found he found ‘The Grinch’ playing on one of those 24 hour Christmas channels.  
“You,” Jared mumbled sleepily, pointing at the cunning, bumbling character onscreen.  
“Oi!” Jensen prodded him in the rib. “I'll have you know that I love Christmas. And believe me, nobody's going to be stealing your tree. I'll make sure of that.”  
   He smiled down at his newly wed husband and bent down to plant a delicate kiss on his soft pout, before they both settled down for a cozy night of movies and dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Even I'm not quite sure what this is. I haven't gone over it, I'm fairly certain that the grammar and structure is a mangled mess, and doubt I'll even upload them in the right order, but oh well. I've had millions of mock exams squeezed painfully into two weeks of study leave and I'm a little bit tired. I wrote some Christmas drabbles inbetween exams while I shovelled flapjacks and brownies from the cafeteria down my neck and I may or not have cried a bit in a few exams. It was horrific and my design teacher is having a meeting with the headmaster in the new year because she fucked us over so royally. Please forgive this pathetic attempt, I was feeling festive and exhausted. I'm just gonna go now...


End file.
